Mr. 58
Summary Mr. 58 (Also known as the Soul of the Frontier by its floor name) is the final boss of the Otherworld tower in the LUA-based adventure RPG Fantastic Frontier. According to Pommel - the entity that the Adventurer meets after defeating it - Mr. 58 was implied to be threatening the tower and is the 'madness' intending to connect the Otherworld and the normal world together. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely far higher Name: Mr. 58, Soul of the Frontier (Floor name), the madness (As described by Pommel) Origin: Fantastic Frontier Gender: Unknown, name implies that it is a possibly a male Age: Unknown Classification: Screaming hole that latched onto the normal world Powers and Abilities: Large Size (Type 1), Energy Projection (Can fire lasers from its magic head in addition to an even larger one from its main head), Flight (Floats during the entire fight), Magic (Via magic head), Ice Manipulation (Via magic head; summons an influx of ice spikes out of the ground to impale the player three times in a row), Explosion Manipulation (Via ranged head; the bullets it fires - exception for the large ones - explode upon contact) Minor Danmaku (Several heads can attack at once, which often results in a barrage of attacks), Possibly Transmutation (Was implied that every monster that the player abolished during their expedition of the tower was the byproduct of Mr. 58 corrupting the Frontier's creatures, and would have corrupted the player by turning them into a monster 'far worse than any of them') Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Could easily instakill or heavily harm the Adventurer at their peak, and was capable of easily doing so to multiple Adventurers at once), likely far higher (Was implied to a threat to the tower as well as the player's normal world) Speed: Hypersonic combat speed, reactions, and attack speed (Could easily react to and fight against the Adventurer) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ (Their melee head can easily kill the Adventurer at their peak, and should far surpass the likes of the Ancient Golden Knight), likely far higher Durability: At least City Block level+ (Can take a plethora of hits from the Adventurer at their peak and remain unfazed, and can easily do so with multiple Adventurers), likely far higher Stamina: Very high (Can fight against the Adventurer for a long period of time) Range: Tens of meters with ranged attacks from the magic and ranged heads, extended melee range via melee head Standard Equipment: Miniature sword, wizard hat, multiple heads capable of attacking Intelligence: Unknown (Has not demonstrated any forms of intellect at all, but their magic head knows how to cast various magic attacks) Weaknesses: Can only attack with two heads at once; no heads can attack while the main head fires a laser onto the field. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mr. 58's various heads can unleash their own devastating attacks, some of which include: * Main head - Occasionally emits a sinister laughing noise before starting at the left side of the platform and unleashing a gigantic laser beam, stopping at a small section of the right side of the platform. * Melee head - Starts at the left side of the stage and performs three consecutive hits. * Magic head - Can summon a barrage of ice spikes that rise from the ground to impale the player after performing a triangular movement of sorts. - Able to fire a laser beam identically to the main head's, albeit having to charge up and spin rapidly for several seconds before doing so. - Shoots out four 'puffs' of magic consecutively that can damage entities close enough to it. * Ranged head - Fires off two incredibly large bullets on different lanes of the platform. - Flies from the right of the platform towards the middle of it whilst firing off exploding bullets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fantastic Frontier Category:Roblox Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sword Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Large Sized Characters